


Taste Test

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Library, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Bookstores, Coffee Shops, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and you have worked in the same bookshop together for a few years now. He always visited you after he finished sorting books out, and you always brought him a dessert fresh from the bakery. However, when your coworker/roommate finds out another man is interested in you, will he be able to gain the confidence to finally claim you before someone else does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

The sun beamed through the bedroom window, stirring Obi-Wan into an early rise. He stretched, reveling in the peace and quiet of the morning until he heard the loud 'CLANG!' of a pot, coupled with a slight grunt of frustration.

Obi-Wan sighed, walking out of the bedroom to see you in the kitchen, flour riddled in spots around your hair, the countertops covered with other cookies you had baked through the night. "Y/N?" He murmured as you shot up, the flour from your hair creating a small cloud around your head.

"Morning." You shook out your hair, yawning and taking out yet another pan of cookies, shoving it into a crevice on the stove. "Have you been up all night?" Obi-Wan asked as you handed him one of your muffins, gesturing for him to taste it.

"Don't be silly, roomie! I woke up at one, I got sleep! That muffin's for breakfast, by the way. It's blueberry, your favorite~!" You reasoned, taking off your oven mitts. Obi-Wan stopped mid-bite into the muffin, looking at you quizzically. "Well, first, thank you very much. And second, we got home from the bookshop at ten o'clock last night, Y/N."

You nodded, wiping off the sugar coating your apron. "We did, indeed, Mr. Kenobi. And you went to bed, and  _ I  _ took a short nap on the couch and got right back to work!"

"Does blinking equate to sleep in your mindset?" Obi-Wan teased, biting into your muffin and giving you a look of what you like to call 'endearing judgement.' "Oh ha ha, very funny. Says the man that was up all last week reading  _ Harry Potter _ for the tenth time." You countered, ruffling his hair as he chuckled, taking your hand off of his head and holding it in his own absentmindedly.

Obi-Wan set the muffin on the counter and looked at you, his hand still in yours. "I'm going to call us in sick today. The bookshop won't be able to work well with a half-asleep baker, leaving yours truly to chaperone you while I'm sorting out all of the books."

"I'm not tired!" You protested as Obi-Wan dragged you to the living room, sighing. "You don't have to sleep, but you need to stay home. Last time you came to work after an all-night baking session, you fell asleep on top of the bread while it was still rising."

"That's nothing compared to when Qui-Gon saw you sleeping in the romance section surrounded by novels. What was that all about, anyway?" You teased as Obi-Wan forced you to sit down as he called the workplace.

"It was nothing, I was only sorting the books." He sighed, turning away from you so you wouldn't see his clear pink blush forming on his cheeks. "Hello, Mr. Jinn. I'm afraid Y/N and I have to tell you we cannot make it to work today... Well, see… What? No! I will do no such thing!" Obi-Wan sighed, leaving the room as you chuckled softly.

* * *

 

"Mr. Kenobi, you're telling me that you're going to be alone with Y/N again, and still not act on your obvious attraction? Even after all of the romance novels I gave you!" Qui-Gon chastised as Obi-Wan raised his brows, clenching his teeth worriedly.

"It's just, not the best timing. She's been up all night again." He muttered, Qui-Gon simply laughing good-heartedly. "Another one of her baking sessions, I presume? What did she make this time?"

"Cookies."

"Well," Qui-Gon sighed, relaxing into his chair. "You can stay, but you and Y/N need to bring the cookies tomorrow. And you better tell her how you feel soon. I've noticed that Mr. Eltanin is rather interested in your housemate." He noted, before quickly hanging up so Obi-Wan couldn't press any more questions.

Obi-Wan sighed, tugging at his sweater sleeves as he left his bedroom, seeing you lying across the couch in the living room, half-watching 'Cake Boss' and half-asleep. "Move over a bit." Obi asked as you sat up, a soft groan from your throat as he lied across the couch, yourself simply laying on his chest. "If I fall asleep - which I won't - wake me up when they start putting the cake in the van." You muttered, your cheek pressing softly against his chest as you felt him chuckle. "Yes, dear."

* * *

 

Obi-Wan looked down at your now-sleeping form, his hair tangling in his fingers as he gulped, thinking on his boss's words. Does he want risk losing you to this, 'Mr. Eltanin' that Qui-Gon had told him about? He traced his fingers down the arm you had draped over him, ending at the tips of your fingers. Playing on the TV, the cake was about to go in the van, but Obi-Wan protested against waking you up. You looked so calm, so comfortable in his arms, he didn't even want to get up from underneath your tired body.

Interlocking his fingers into your own, he bit his lip. Maybe it was his last chance to finally get what he's wanted for so very long. "Why?" He muttered to himself in a mere breath. "Of all the people in the world, it had to be you, didn't it Y/N?" He murmured, his lips wavering above your temple, grazing against your soft skin as he left a fleeting peck. His only form of showing his affection while you were sleeping.

You stirred from his touch as he froze, his heart beating a mile a minute, thinking you heard him and his bare minimum confession. You slid upwards, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he bit the inside of his cheek, finally breathing a bit easier as you settled yourself at his side, your hand squeezing ever so softly around his. He turned his head slightly, his cheek resting on the top of your head as he clutched you, the corners of his lips in the smallest of smiles. He closed his eyes, reveling in the peace and security of your form against his own.

* * *

 

He was so warm, so wonderful. Your lips were brushing against his sweater, his hands perfectly enveloping and fitting snugly between your fingers. Eltanin had his eye on you, you knew that all too well. But of course, you just had to fall for the librarian cradling you in his arms, didn't you? It was your dumb luck, really, falling in love with a coworker/roommate/best friend. One that didn't really mind your baking antics, and quite frankly, found them endearing instead. He awoke a few minutes after you, looking down at you with half-lidded eyes and giving you that smile when you first met. "Well, good morning, sunshine." You smiled, rolling off of him and onto the floor. "You didn't keep your promise. You didn't wake me up when the cake went in the van."

"I apologize, darling." He chuckled, standing up and yawning. "Is there anything I can do for forgiveness?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the oven rang, signifying yet another batch of cookies have been finished. "You can start by getting those cookies out of the oven." You suggested as he nodded, the both of you entering the kitchen.

He leaned over, the cookies steaming as he sought for more room on the counter. "So, I heard that Mr. Eltanin is rather interested in you." He noted, almost out of nowhere. You gulped, standing over the counter as you held a cone of icing in your hands, royal icing dripping onto the sugar cookie. "Yes, I know. Why?"

"I heard he may offer a night out with you. Would you say yes?" He continued as you shook your head, forcing yourself back into reality as you began piping onto the cookies, stopping every so often to taste the frosting.

"I don't see why not." You finally spoke, your roommates eyes widening in frantic wanton as he dropped the pan onto a space onto the counter, turning on his heel. You continued frosting the desserts, until a weight crashed against you, pulling you into his chest as the icing flooded the cookie. "Obi-Wan?"

"I… Don't." He muttered, his arms wrapping around your chest.

"What are you doing?" You muttered, turning around in his arms, face-to-face, nose-to-nose with the object of your affections.

He sighed, scanning your eyes. "Something I should have done a long time ago." He whispered, leaning closer. His soft breath against your lips as he pushed them desperately against his own. You dropped the icing bag, your back leaning over the counter as you cupped his cheeks, squeezing your eyes shut. It was almost too good to be true. He was here, his lips against yours in a desperate plea to keep you from the other man that had become interested in you. In a desperate plea to claim you as his before someone else could swoop in and take you away from him.

You separated, foreheads pressed against one another. A smile was exchanged between the two of you, but no words.

There were no words needed. Another sweet, wonderful kiss was exchanged, tasting of sugar and chocolate, your arms wrapping around his chest… His arms around your waist as the apartment was filled with the fresh dessert scent, permeating the air.

"Finally." The two of you murmured, your bodies pressed close, the heat and fire forged from a newfound, longing love melding perfectly into place.


End file.
